Gabe finds out
by Sonicandamy1212
Summary: Gabe discovered that Teddy and Amy had sex with each other.


Gabe finds out

pairing: Teddy/Amy/Gabe

Someone requested that I make a sequel to Home Alone and I happily agreed to it and he/she also requested that I get one of the guys involved and I chose Gabe for it.

* * *

A few days had passed since Teddy and Amy made love for the first time and the guys and Charlie returned back from their trip. But right now PJ was in his apartment and Bob went out with Gabe, Charlie, and Toby

Teddy was in her room masterbating and thinking about making love to her mother for the first time

Then Amy comes into the room

"hi" said Amy

"mmmmm hi mom" Teddy moaned

"are you doing it again" asked Amy

"I'm sorry but I can't help it whenever I think about you I get horny and that's what happened I'm so horny right now" Teddy moaned

"want me to help you with that" asked Amy as she took off her own clothes. she was in her blue bra and her yellow thong and then got on Teddy's bed

"But mom I thought you said" said Teddy

Amy puts her finger on Teddy's lips

"it's ok they're not here so it's ok" said Amy

Teddy had her naughty grin again

Then Teddy and Amy started to kiss each other.

As they were kissing, Amy got on top of Teddy and then she broke the kiss to suck her neck. Teddy moaned and arched her neck. Amy sucked it really roughly and after that she moved down and did the same thing to her breasts

"Oh yes mom yes" Teddy moaned at the feeling of Amy sucking her

Amy then went in between Teddy's legs and started to fuck her, Teddy was moaning uncontrollably

"YES MOM PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME PLEASE MOM I NEED YOU" Teddy screamed as tears of joy came from her eyes

Amy took her mouth off and then puts two fingers inside Teddy

Teddy let out a huge orgasm

"MOM I'M GONNA CUM" screamed Teddy as she came on Amy's fingers

Teddy's head landed on the pillow and was twitches a little

Amy lowered down to kiss Teddy and after that she lies down next to her

A few hours later, Gabe went downstairs to check on Teddy after when he got home with Bob, Charlie, and Toby. When he opened the door he saw Teddy and Amy sleeping together naked

"Oh my God" yelled Gabe as it woke up Teddy and Amy

"Gabe" yelled Teddy and Amy

"what are you doing" asked Gabe as he already smelled the sex

"did you do what I think you did" asked Gabe

"Please don't tell because if you do we'll be dead" said Teddy

"don't worry I won't" said Gabe

"you won't" asked Amy

"under one condition" said Gabe

"yes" asked Teddy

"I want in" said Gabe

"deal" said Teddy and Amy

Teddy didn't want to tell Gabe that she found Amy attractive and apparently she's the only one who loves her

"another thing don't tell Lauren about this" said Gabe

"got it" said Teddy

"we won't do it now though" said Gabe

"agreed" said Amy

Then Gabe leaves

"mom you should go too I don't want dad to see us like this" said Teddy

"good point ….bye hon" said Amy as she got off the bed and got her clothes and left

Then Teddy went to sleep

The next day, Teddy and Amy were with Gabe in his room, Bob went out and Charlie and Toby were asleep

Gabe was in his boxes while Teddy and Amy weren't wearing nothing. But sadly this isn't what Gabe was expecting at all because Amy had a belt with her while Teddy had the Black strap-on

"what is this" asked Gabe

"you didn't think it was going to be easy didn't you" asked Amy as she had an evil smile on her face

"well yeah I thought it be as I see it" said Gabe

"Just relaxing if you have second thoughts and want to call it off then do so" said Amy

"oh wait too late" said Teddy as she pulled down Gabe's boxers and then she got Gabe on his hands and knees

Then Amy started to spank Gabe

Gabe was screaming in pain as it continues and Teddy was feeling his balls

Gabe wished he never saw Teddy and Amy having sex

"do you regret what you saw" asked Amy

"yes I do" Gabe yelled in pain

"well too bad….Teddy" said Amy

Teddy smiled and inserted the dildo inside Gabe and moved it in and out

"ok ok I get it I'm sorry" screamed Gabe

"nope you wanted it you got it" said Teddy

"I'm sorry please stop" said Gabe

"ok Teddy I think he gets it now" said Amy

Then Teddy stopped

"ok I get it ok I'm sorry I intruded on your little session" said Gabe

This wasn't really a three some sadly

"here's what you can do watch me and Teddy kiss" said Amy

Then Gabe sat on a chair while Teddy and Amy started to go on his bed and started to kiss each other. Their tongues were exploring each others' mouth and also they started to rub each others' pussies

They both moaned loudly as they were feeling each others' pussies and they broke the kiss and their foreheads touched each other

"OH YES MOM PLEASE GO DEEPER" screamed Teddy

"TEDDY I NEED YOU SO BAD" screamed Amy

Gabe was enjoying the show

Teddy and Amy felt it coming

"MOM I'M CUMMING" screamed Teddy

"I'M CUMMING TOO TEDDY" screamed Amy

They both felt each others climaxes as they came each others' fingers and then they fell into the bed exhausted

"come to the bed with us" said Teddy

Gabe did so and was in the middle of Teddy and Amy

"did you enjoy the show" asked Amy

"yeah you two are amazing" said Gabe

"thanks for saying so" said Teddy

"I'll let you two do it anytime" said Gabe

"thanks for accepting us" said Teddy

"no problem" said Gabe

It looks like Gabe's going to allow Teddy and Amy have sex anytime they're alone

Ok well there you have it and this was a sequel to home alone


End file.
